Not A Scrooge After All?
by themisschloe
Summary: Just a fun little Bechloe one-shot just in time for the holidays! DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Pitch perfect characters, yada,yada,yada.


Not A Scrooge After All?

Beca Mitchell's favorite time of year was Christmas. Even though the young DJ had an apparent hatred for all things happy, her heart had a soft spot for Christmas. She had desperately tried to keep it private at Barden, but as always, secrets got out. 

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" Beca sang as she took the cookies out of the oven in the cafeteria kitchen. As she stood up, she found herself splattered with red curls. The brunette looked up at the grinning face looming above her. Her girlfriend, Chloe Beale, laughed at the sight of her girlfriend singing Christmas carols and baking, two things she had previously thought she had despised.  
"As we finally kiss goodnight, how I'll hate going out in the storm," Chloe retorted, firmly planting a kiss on a surprised Beca.  
"Hey baby." The petite girl greeted, setting down the tray and wrapping her arms around the redhead.  
"Hey." She pecked Beca's cheek, responding appropriately to the look in her eyes.  
"You taste good." Beca breathed into her ear.  
"Who's a little horny today?" Chloe teased. Beca rolled her eyes and set her mind to decorating the cookies.  
"I didn't know you were into this stuff." She gestured to the table which the DJ sat at.  
"I swear it's not what you think." She was quick to reply.  
"Oh, please, Becs," Chloe smirked, "You think you're so tough, but you're just a big fluffy marshmallow." She poked her girlfriend in the side.  
"Christmas, it's just a thing that I really liked as a kid. Everyone was happy, my parents tried to get along. It's the one time a year I was completely happy." She explained.  
"I get it. You're holding on to the most wonderful thing of your childhood." Beca nodded in reply.  
"Now let's decorate some cookies!" Chloe shrieked in delight.

Later that evening, Beca lay in her bed, typing up invitations. Invitations to a Christmas party for the Barden Bellas.  
"Kimmy Jin?" She asked quietly.  
"What do you want, _Beca_?" Kimmy Jin sighed, saying her name with disgust.  
"Will you pass out these invitations for me?" She requested.  
"Fine." She reluctantly agreed.  
"Thanks." Beca handed the invitations to the young woman, who set them aside, turning back to her schoolwork. The tiny brunette sighed and went to bed.

"A Christmas party?!" Aubrey Posen exclaimed. It was practice time for the Bellas and the group, including Beca, had just found their invitations on their seats. A quiet hum of whispers spread through the girls like wildfire.  
"_Who put this together?_"  
"_I'm so excited!"  
"I wonder if there'll be nachos!"_ (Everybody knew that last one came from Fat Amy)  
"Who organized this?" Aubrey bellowed joyfully, silencing the crowd. Everybody shook their heads, even Beca, who wanted to remain anonymous.  
"Chloe?" The blonde turned towards her best friend.  
"Nope." She replied, shrugging.  
"Ugh. We'll never figure it out." Denise said.  
"Yeah. We should get on to practice." Jessica agreed.  
"Fine." Aubrey surrendered. They all struck their beginning poses and practice begun. 

"Jesse, can you set up the music stuff?" Beca ordered. It was the day of the party and the pair were in the old empty pool all the a cappella groups used for parties.  
"Sure, just order me around like a slave." He dramatically threw his hands in mock exasperation and did as he was told. An hour later, the whole pool looked like an elf had thrown up on it, it was that Christmassy.  
"Perfect." Beca confirmed.  
"Wow. Be-caw. This is a lot. Even for me. Maybe you're not a Scrooge after all." Jesse panted, looking at their work.  
"Let's get back to our dorms and act inconspicuous." She said, and so they did.

"This place looks amazing!" Ashley exclaimed as she walked into the pool.  
"Yeah, I could dig this." Fat Amy commented. The colored lights sent a cheery glow into even the dreariest of corners, green and red streamers flowed from one side of the pool to the other. Everyone agreed it looked fabulous, but yet no one confessed. Classic Christmas carols played, and, being that this was an a cappella group, the group all sang along. Somehow, the singing turned into some kind of a crazy holiday riff-off. Same rules as the riff-off, but only holiday songs. The Jessica-Fat Amy- Lilly group was the first to go down, accidentally singing a regular song, leaving the Aubrey-Denise-Stacie-Cynthia Rose group and the Beca-Chloe-Ashley group to battle it out. Eventually, after about a half-hour of dueling, in which they all found out that a lot of Christmas songs had the word 'merry' in them, the Beca-Chloe-Ashley group triumphed when Beca and Chloe concluded their duet of _Baby It's Cold Outside_ flawlessly, Fat Amy giving a very un-subtle cry of _"LESBIANSSSSS!"_. Everybody had a good laugh, drinking, singing and mingling.  
"Hey babe." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind.  
"Oh my god, Chloe!" Beca exclaimed with a jump, whipping around to face her.  
"Sorry. You were great in the riff-off." The redhead apologized.  
"Oh, yeah, you too." She replied awkwardly.  
"It was you, wasn't it?" The senior asked.  
"It was me what?" Beca replied confusedly.  
"You. You organized this right?" She explained, gesturing to the party going on around them.  
"Maybe, maybe not." She answered mysteriously.  
"It was you!"  
"Busted." Beca said guiltily.  
"Just so you know, there's this girl who I really like and she loves Christmas and I think that's awesome." Chloe whispered into Beca's ear. And no words had to be said after that, only a kiss.


End file.
